1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an image forming apparatus
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices such as a motor arranged on a substrate may possibly have voltage fluctuations (e.g., a voltage drop) caused by a starting current and a phenomenon of an electric current rushing from, for example, a capacitive load in which electric charges are accumulated (hereinafter, referred to as an inrush current) when the devices are started.
Widely known are a technology for providing a capacitor to a substrate to prevent a voltage drop caused by a starting current and a technology for providing an inrush current prevention circuit to prevent an inrush current flowing from, for example, a capacitor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-066119, for example, discloses an interlock apparatus. In the interlock apparatus, a resistance is connected in series with a first switch turned on and off in conjunction with a mechanical operation of an open-and-close unit or the like of electrical equipment to stop supplying power from a power supply to a load and to cancel the power supply stoppage. A second switch is connected in parallel to the resistance, and an on-detecting unit detects an on-operation of the first switch and then turns on the second switch when a predetermined time has passed after the detection of the on-operation.
In the case where a plurality of paths that transmit an electric current between a displacement unit provided displaceably with respect to a main body and the main body are each opened and closed in response to displacement of the displacement unit, an inrush current flow may not possibly be suppressed depending on a connection order of connecting units that open and close the paths.
In view of the disadvantage described above, there is a need to suppress an inrush current flow regardless of a connection order of connecting units that open and close a plurality of paths that transmit an electric current between a displacement unit provided displaceably with respect to a main body and the main body even when the paths are each opened and closed in response to displacement of the displacement unit.